Italian's
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: When Italy and Romano are late to a world meeting, the Axis and the Allies decide to head over to their house and see what's up. What they find is a shocking surprise, the Italian brothers know how to fight? Afterwards Germany and Italy share a sweet confession.


So I had no idea where I was going with this story. Hope you like it. Human names are used.

* * *

...oOoOoOo...

"Ve~ Hey Romano! Come play with me!" Italy's shrill voice rang out as he came bounding into the room, his usual smile plastered in his face.

Romano scowled at his brother, not really in a mood to play any games with him. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked glaring at his younger brother.

"Well...its not just any game! Its our favourite_ game_!" N. Italy said, putting an emphasize on the word game. His eyes opened slightly to show an unusual glint in them.

Realization dawned on the southern counterpart, his scowl morphing into a mischievous smile. "Oh~ That _game_. Alright, I'll play with you Feli." Getting up from his position on the couch Romano made his way towards the back door, motioning for Feliciano to follow him. "Same as usual?" He asked as he stopped to let the younger go outside before him.

"Like always big brother~" Venenziano replied. His smile devious and calmer then normal. "Weapons?" He asked and recieved a nod in return, his smile mirrored back at him. Both pulling out a simple mid-sized sword. Going to opposite ends of their rather spacious backyard and turning to face each other they fell into a common fighting stance. Feliciano with one hand behind his back and sword pointed at Lovino, while Lovino had one hand slighty in the air and the other held the sword pointing at Feliciano.

"Ready?" Lovino asked and began count when he was given a comformation

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

...oOoOoOo...

"Where the hell are those dummkopfs?" Germany yelled as he looked over the gathered nations in the meeting room his glare scanning for the Italians that should be present with them.

"Don't look at me dude, I don't bother messing with them since all they'll do is start bawling their eyes out like babies." America responded as he saw he was being glared at.

Germany's eyes looked at the rest of them.

"Those two more than likely started to make pasta and fell asleep." England butt in, throwing in his two cents.

"We should probably go and see if they are alright Germany-san" Japan said calmly, though he did have a hint of a worried tone to his voice.

Germany sighed and nodded "Ja. I suppose this meeting can be held off until we have Italia and Romano." Getting up he made his way over to the door and started making his way to Italy's house, Japan following close behind.

"Hey! If they're in trouble then you'll need a hero to save them!" America yelled and jumped out of his seat racing after them.

England scoffed and followed, fully intent on making sure the American didnt make a complete fool of himself and destroy anything. France shrugged and decided that he'd go along to visit what he claimed to be his cute little Italian brother, China and Russia trailing behind aswell.

After a long and tiresome journey from Germany's borders to Italy's, in which the group had to outrun a trigger happy Switzerland and avoid killing America and England from all they bickering and yelling, they made it to the Italian's house. Upon arrival they heard a clash of metal and loud string of curses before two seperate warriors cries rang out from the backyard.

The group of countries looked at one another before running around the side of the house and looking on in disbelief at the sight that greeted them. Both N. Italy and S. Italy were a panting mess, one sword embedded into a tree trunk not to far away from the southern half while the northern half's sword lay on the ground away from both Italy's. Along with both beeing obviously tired, they both has seemed to sustain injuries from one another, their clothes had tears here and there, blood oozing out of some cuts and bruises forming from what they could see.

"Damn..." America whispered, not really knowing what else to say. Him along with all the other countries thought the Italians where weak and defenseless. And this, well it just proved them all wrong. So very wrong.

"Should we stop them?" France asked slightly worried that they were ruining their beautiful faces and bodies.

The other shook their head as they continued to watch as the two caught their breathes. Falling silent as Feliciano began to speak.

"Ve~ Romano that's one point for me~" He said gleefully, his smile seeming psychotic because of the blood on his face.

"That was just luck, whatever. Best two out of three remember. I can still win this." Romano stated scowling though a small smile was on his slightly bloody face. "Since you're so confident Feli lets do no weapons, only hand-to-hand combat. Show me what you've learned~" Running at his younger brother he brought his right hand into a fist and aimed at his brother face, the move being blocked and Veneziano as he brought his arms up to shield his face.

The countries watched in silence as the brothers fought, all of them still not knowing how process this information. Even Germany who knew the that Feliciano was a master at fencing.

"If the Italians are this strong why don't they bloody show it instead of acting like useless cowards?" England asked noone.

"Maybe they're lovers not fighters li-" Francis was cut off as Feliciano sent flying into a tree past them, a brutal kick having been delivered by the elder brother.

"ITALIA!?" Germany yelled running towards the small Italian. "Are you alright!?" He asked concern etched into his face as he neared Italy.

"Ve? Germany? What are you doing here?" He asked only wincing slightly as he pushed himself out of the small crater in the tree.

"Never mind that! Why are you and Romano fighting!?" Ludwig set a gentle hand on the boys shoulder mindful of the cut that was there.

"Oh!" Italy didn't know how to respond. He hadn't wanted for Germany to see him like this at all. He wanted Germany to continue and think he was weak and defenseless so Germany would help him and never leave him. He wanted Germany to stay with him, he felt safe around the larger man. He loved Germany with all his heart, he couldn't bare the thought of being without the German man. Words continued to fail him as he looked into the questioning eyes of the man before him. "I um...you se-" Italy was saved from having to respond as Romano began yelling.

"What are you bastards doing here!?" He practically screeched, glaring daggers at the group that was no longer hiding behind bushes. His glare never wavering as he saw France and Russia there as well.

Though the same could not be said for the countries, some, like America and China who showed that they were slightly scared of the Italian by hiding behind Russia, who only smiled childishly at Romano.

Moving away from Ludwig, Feliciano saw his chance and ran at Romano, sending him flying into the side of the house with a powerful kick to the face, in return for the earlier hit. "Lovino! We're still not done!" He sang out, his smile on his face again.

"I think S. Italy will win." England stated quietly to the others.

"Nah, dude! N. Italy'll definately win! Did you see the gash he left on Romano's chest?" America exclaimed pointing at said Italian.

"I agree with America-san" Kiku said calmly, worried over the condition of his friend.

"I think you are wrong. S. Italy will most certainly win. Did you not see the crater he made Veneziano make into the tree?" China piped in.

"Da, though the smaller Italian seems to have left more cuts on the other."

"Mon cher Italia, does have hidden strength. He did fight of Turkey when he was much younger."

"Vill you all just shut up!? I don't know vhy you are all placing bets! This isn't a sport!" Germany yelled.

Romano groaned and pushed himself up, wincing before running at his brother and throwing a punch at his face, blocking an incoming blow to his own face. "Damnit Venenziano! You fucking caught me off gaurd!" He yelled as they continued to exchange blows. Not minding their small audience of seven countries.

"Ve~ You should know better than to drop your gaurd fratello!" Feliciano replied, bending backwards as Lovino attempted a spinning back kick. Springing back onto his feet after jumping a little ways away from his brother Feliciano let out a laugh to cover up the wince. Him and Romano were both reaching their limit. They had begun this _game_ a sometime in the late morning and now it seemed to be nearing the evening if the darkening sky was anything to go by. Looking over at the unreadable expression on Germany's face, Feliciano looked back at his brother just in time to dodge another punch aimed at his chest. "Romano cerchiamo di terminare in fretta." Italy said determination in his voice.

"D'accordo, fratellino." Romano responded smirking as the two of them ran at each other, intent on finishing their game and winning. Putting all their remaining strength in the final blow, their fists connected with each others faces. in a harsh sound. Flying back at each others strength, the two Italians landed with a thud and a groan on the ground, each a foot or two away from their original spot.

"Italy!" Ludwig yelled and instructed America to grab the other and take them inside to bandage them up. Running forward and he picked up Italy, who let out a weak "Ve", while America grabbed Romano, who was to lazy to fight back. Carrying the two inside, they laid them on the provided couches. Turning to the other countries he spoke, excluding Japan as he did. "I think it is safe to say there von't be a meeting for this month, I appreciate the help but I think it's time for you to leave."

The other didn't complain as they filed out of the house, leaving Germany and Japan with the two injured Italians. Seeing as they slipped into sleep, or what it seemed to them at the very least, they left the room only for Germany to come back with a small first aid kit and Japan with two bowls of clean water and towels.

"I will bandage up Romano-san and up you can do Italy-kun." Saying a quick unheard apology Japan took of the others shirt and undershirt off, folding them and setting them off to the side. Upon doing so, Japan began the routine of cleaning and bandaging a person.

Germany was more hesitant but his concern quickly won out. Doing the same as Japan, minus the apology, he cleaned and bandage the younger Italian, mindful of the curl. No sooner was he done bandaging up Feliciano did they both begin to stir.

"Ve~ What happened...huh? Germany? Japan?" Italy asked as he sat up and looked around.

"Damnit, fratellino. You didn't have to aim for my face." Romano said, rubbing said face and grimacing slightly.

"But you did the same Romano." Italy grinned at his brother.

"Italy-kun if it isn't much, I'd like to aske why you and Romano-san where fighting?" Japan said speaking up.

"We weren't fighting you idiots, we were just playing a game." Romano was the one to provide an answer.

"Und pray tell vhat kind of game calls for this extent of damage, your lucky that you only have a few sprained bones." Germany snapped glaring at the two. "Seriously Italia, vhy didn't you tell me you could actually fight?" He demanded now looking at Feliciano.

The Italian in question only looked away. "Well...it's not really a game just more of a something thing we came up with when Grandpa Rome left us to fend for ourselves. We weren't able to communicate very well with each other since Romano lived with big brother Spain and it caused us to grow apart, so we found something we both weren't very good at. Fighting! So everynow and then we would play what we would just call our favourite game and it'd be two rounds, three if we each won once. It's not really a competition, just a past-time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think you'd understand such a thing, you potato-loving bastard." Romano said glaring at Germany.

"Then if you know how to fight, wdy do you feign ignorance?" Japan asked looking over to the northern Italian.

"I...I didn't want Germany to leave me. I knew if he found out that I could actually take care of myself, he would stop being my friend. I don't want Germany to leave me!" Italy wailed as he threw himself at the German. "I don't want Doitsu to leave me alone! I love Ludwig!" He exclaimed, hugging the man tighter.

Germany awkwardly patted Italy as he continued to cry. "I...er...Ich liebe dich auch." He said back.

"Augh, I'm leaving. I'm going to the Spanish bastards house." And with that Romano left the house, not minding the lack of shirt.

"I shall take my leave as well. Pardon my intrusion." Was all Japan said before bowing and leaving as well.

Italy's sobs turned to sniffles and he looked up at Germany, eyes open to show the sincere emotion in his eyes. "Please don't leave me Germany, please."

"I wouldn't dream of it Italia." Hugging him, he gently kissed him on the forehead a small smile on his lips.

Feliciano instantly brightened as he hugged Germany harder before leaning back and placing a chaste kiss to Ludwigs lips. "I love you Ludwig." Was all he said.

"I love you too Feliciano."

* * *

Whatcha think? Please leave a review and let me know what you though of it~

**Translations:**

Mon cher Italie = My dear Italy (French)

Fratello = bother (Italian)

Ve~ Romano cerchiamo di terminare in fretta = Ve~ Romano let's end this quickly (Italian)

D'accordo, fratellino = Agreed, little brother (Italian)

Ich liebe duch auch = I love you too (German)

Do correct me if I'm wrong Google Translate is only so good.


End file.
